


Flirting With Strangers

by Basic_Bitch_On_Prowl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Puns, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_Bitch_On_Prowl/pseuds/Basic_Bitch_On_Prowl
Summary: Virgil just wants to relax at the bar, but what happens when he catches the eye of a handsome stranger....





	Flirting With Strangers

Virgil's P.O.V.

I'm sitting at the bar, drinking a beer. I've had such a terrible week and I just want to relax. I look around, taking in my surroundings. To my right, a few feet away I notice a really hot guy. I stare at him for a few moments when he glances over and catches me staring. He looks at me and winks. I feel my face heat up, 'Oh my God.' I quickly turn my face away, feeling embarrassed for getting caught. As I turn back, the stranger moves next to me. He opens his mouth, "Are you Australian?" He asks, I stare at him about to respond, but before I can he cuts me off, "because you meet all of my koala fications."   
My jaw drops, "did you just?" He blushes a little and beams at me. I snort, "charming." He giggles, "my name is Patton, and you?" "I'm Virgil." "Well Virgil, I just happened to notice you taking a look at the goods," he gestures to himself in a ridiculous way. I blush, "and if I was?" Patton leans against the bar facing me, "then I 'd like to take you on a date." He smiles at me, I give a small smile back. "I think I'd like that." "Great!" He exclaims, making me jump. "How does tomorrow at 3 sound for you? We could meet at the café down the street for some coffee and pastries." I nod, "that sounds good."   
"Wonderful! Here's my number if you need anything." I take his number and type it into my phone, I send him a quick text to make sure it works. "Thanks a latte for your time," he winks at me again. I groan at the pun, rolling my eyes and smiling at little. Patton starts to talk again, "I have to head out now, I'll see you tomorrow!" He smiles at me and then turns to walk away. "Wait!" Patton turns back, "yes?" I didn't mean to call out, "I-It was n-nice meeting y-you," I stutter out. He gives me a fond look, "it was nice meeting you too Virgil." He starts to walk away again. I watch him as he leaves. Once I'm sure he's gone, I turn back to my beer. 'Did I just get a date?' I think in disbelief, 'Oh my God I definitely did!' I smile to myself, 'maybe this week hasn't been as terrible as I thought.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm starting off small. I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.


End file.
